


Mother's Favorite.

by GossipGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Big brother Crowley, Bottom Sam, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley and Feelings, Daughter Reader, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Jealous Crowley, Kissing, Love, Lust, Making Love, Making Out, Money, Mother rowena - Freeform, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Naked Cuddling, Oral Fixation, Possessive Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Rich - Freeform, Rowena's Attack Dog Spell, Sad Sam, Sam in Love, Sassy Castiel, Sassy Sam, Sex, Sex with sam winchester, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy Time, Sick Sam Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Sam, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, bitch, rowena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GossipGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were perfect for his brother. Based off your picture, favorite books, and “about me” you were the female Sam Winchester  That's all dean needed to know. At first he messaged you casually hi’s, how are you, how was your day? Then he went in for the kill. You were expecting him to ask you out so when he asked you to go out with his brother you were surprised. Dean described his brother as a lonely, desperate, hopeless romantic. Which to you sounded like the male version of you. So you told dean yes.</p><p> </p><p>If only they knew who you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's not chapter two, to burning house... but I was randomly inspired to do a mini one shot. It has some smut nothing to hard core but it's something.

“Now deary you know if it's a date ya’ looking for I can just charm them.” The elder woman watched her daughter get ready.

You rolled your eyes. “Mother, we talked about this. You know how I feel about-”

“Magic. Yes I know. I was just simply offering It's my rightful doing as a mom.” the lively redhead flung her hair of her shoulders proudly.

“as a mom? Do we really wanna go there right now?” you growled.

Your mother took slow graceful strides turning you away from the mirror so you could face her. She placed her hands on your shoulders. “No, I don't think we should. Now I know I haven't exactly been the best mother eva’ but… oh damn you I'm trying to make it up to you. All those years lost… we can be a family this time.”

“right… by trying to kill your son (my brother)”

She dramatically huffed, putting her hands on her hips. “He started it!”

“yes mother, but two wrongs don't make a right! Now if you'll excuse me I have a date I have to meet.” you pushed past her.

“be home by midnight!”

“I'm a grown woman mother!”

“i know.” she whispered sadly to herself.

 

 

》》》

 

He sat there nervously waiting for his blind date. Out of all the stupid things Dean has talked him into this by far the stupidest things he's ever agreed to. There he sat with a white rose in his hand. Your favorite flower according to dean… or your profile. Turned out dean never did delete his online dating profile, and when he came across your profile there was no way he was deleting it now.

You were perfect for his brother. Based off your picture, favorite books, and “about me” you were the female Sam Winchester That's all dean needed to know. At first he messaged you casually hi’s, how are you, how was your day? Then he went in for the kill. You were expecting him to ask you out so when he asked you to go out with his brother you were surprised. Dean described his brother as a lonely, desperate, hopeless romantic. Which to you sounded like the male version of you. So you told dean yes.

Walking into the restaurant you looked around, till boom. There he was rose in hand, nervously twiddling his thumbs. Adorable, you thought. Graciously -like your mother- you approached the table and cleared your throat. Sam's eye's traveled up. He looked at you like a teenage boy seeing a naked woman for the first time. Sure he's seen your pictures, but he wasn't expecting you to be you. He stood fast almost knocking his chair back.

You giggled then offered your hand to shake. Carefully he shook it. Your hands were small in his. It made you feel safe. He was tall. Much taller than Dean had described. You smiled, studying his face, his complexion, and his beautiful eyes. Sam felt as if he was making you uncomfortable and looked away from you. His hand was starting to sweat in yours. He slowly pulled it away. Retracting it to the side of his dress pants.

Laughing you took your seat figuring it was probably best for the poor dear. Completely embarrassed he sat back in his seat still looking anywhere but you. You had to do something so help him relax. He was to tense and was gonna end up giving himself an anxiety attack. There was a nagging voice in the back of your mind. “A little spell won't hurt.” you shook the thought away. Your mother really knew how to haunt a person.

“So your Sam?” you smiled kindly.

He nodded, “And you're (y/n)”

“that I am. You know, your brother didn't paint you any justice. I was expecting to see napoleon dynamite, not a sexy, tall, fellow like yourself.” you sat back one arm hanging off the back of your chair.

Sam chuckled, “MY brothers a dick like that.”

“ugh, brothers am I right? Although I guarantee my brother makes yours look like a saint.” twas true.

He furrowed his brows. “doubt it. My brother isn't exactly in the running of the most prestigious award.”

“I beg to differ. My brother has a short temper, not to mention he's just plain short.” you scoffed.

There it was, his laugh. It was like music to your ears. “I bet.”

“no need, he'll just take your soul.” you babbled.

Sam's face got serious.

You nervously laughed. “kidding!”

“right of course.” nervously laughed too.

“it's not like he's the king of hell or anything!” you played.

He nodded still nervously laughing. “right! That's impossible. If he's the king of hell then I'm a hunter who hunts demons.”

“maybe you could get rid of mine. I got some nasty demons in my closet!”

The two of you continued to nervously laugh. Both of you just admitted your biggest secrets hoping that you'd both take it as a joke. Sam cleared his throat then drank from his water. He set his glass down then looked into your eyes. There was something familiar about you. He couldn't quite put his finger on the fact that the person you looked like, was someone him and his brother couldn't stand. Rowena.

Of course your long (H/C), and slender nose were exact opposite of your mother's fiery locks and big nose. Your resemblance to your mother was one of those, if you weren't next to her you could be her twin, but if the two of you stood side by side you looked nothing alike. The eyes were the only thing you got from her, that and your magic. Lucky for you Sam couldn't figure it out. ‘Cause if he did, your ass would be grass right about now.

“Hey, have we met before?” he asked honestly.

You thought for a second. “No, I don't believe we have.”

“It's just I swear I've seen you somewhere before.” 

You shrugged, “maybe it's a coincidence?”

“or maybe it's fate,” he believed. 

The more you looked at sam, the more you believed that it was in fact fate. And the fact that he couldn't pin your face to Rowena’s. As the night went on you and sam enjoyed the evening together. He was completely impressed by you. You were beautiful, radiant, smart and to top it off funny. It had been a while since he'd met a girl so “normal” as you. He was happy he let dean talk him into the blind date.

In fact your date went so well the two of you were racing back to the bunker to bone each other. Sam felt like he was ready to take the relationship there -even though you just met like 2.5 seconds ago- and you… it had been a year since last time you had sex. You weren't getting any younger. It was high time you got back in the game and sam was the one you were happy to play with.

Wasting no time you and Sam rushed down the stairs and into his room. Dean had gone out to a bar like the usual so you and sam had the whole bunker to yourself. Meaning you could be as loud as you wanted -or so you thought-. You pushed sam up against the bedroom wall, jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Oh was Sammy in for it good tonight.

Madly making out with you, sam made his way over to his bed and tossed you on it. He quickly started to undress and so did you. There was no time to be wasted. Sam laid himself on top of you. In a flash you flipped him over and straddle him. “whoa” he smirked. You lowered yourself onto Sam. Moaning as you took all of him in. Sam pushed his head back further into his pillow.

 

His hands moved touching you all over as you bounced up and down on him. You moved faster, doing what you could to feel him deep. Sam placed his hand on your stomach light gripping and pressing his fingers into your skin. He had his eyes closed an huge smirk on his face. It wasn't going to take long before either of you were bursting at the seams. 

Unable to take anymore of girl on top, Sam flipped you over so he could be in control. He pounded into you as hard as he could. It was so amazing to feel him deep. “Oh, fuck!” he grunted, then bared his head into your neck.

You wrapped your legs around his waist screaming his name, “Sam!” 

He moved faster, and harder, “(y/n)!” Sam locked his lips with yours, bring you to complete ecstasy. He rode out your orgasim, succumbing to his own. completely satisfied sam rolled off of you and onto his side of the bed. You turned on to face him. Sam ran his fingers through your long hair, and began to kiss you again. 

You giggled pulling away. “hey, hey, slow down. I need to use the bathroom.”

“right, follow the hall.” he kissed you once more before you got out of bed.

“I'm taking your shirt.” you winked putting on his flannel then slipping out the door.

After you using the bathroom when you were making your way back to sam's room you heard a strange muffled sound. Naturally your curiosity peaked so you followed the sounds to a room that looked like a supply closet with a bookshelf. “moose is that you?” a voice called. You jumped, not expect the familiar tone. Slightly shaken you swallowed hard, and walked over to the shelf. Wild though it be, you pulled open the shelves. There behind them lay a single door. Taking a deep breath you pushed it open. 

Your jaw dropped, “Fergus!?”

“Crowley, dear sister.” he mumbled. 

“Fergus, what are you doing here!?” you rushed to his side trying to undo the chains.

He rolled his eyes. “it's Crowley you- why on earth are you wearing moose’s shirt!?”

“moose???” you raised a brow in confusion.

“Samantha Winchester… Are you boinking moose!?” he shouted.

You covered his mouth. “SSHHH! keep your voice down ya’ buffoon! What are you trying to do get us in trouble!?”

Crowley pulled his mouth free. “You're angry at me!?”

“oh I ain't angry at no one!” you spat.

“really because right now you sound exactly like mother!” 

It was true, whenever you were mad you sound just like Rowena. At times it grossed you out. You were nothing like your brother and absolutely nothing like your conniving, manipulating, annoying mother. You were a human, on your dad's side, and denied your body magic even though you were born into it.

You took calming breaths. “Crowley what are you doing here?”

“ah, just hanging out in chains like I do every Friday night.” he said sarcastically.

“ha-ha, funny little man.” you rolled your eyes.

“oh please, it's not like I'm the sheep in moose’s clothing now am i? I wonder how dear old mummy would feel if she found out you made fancy with a winchester.” he smirked.

“seriously? The king of hell is trying to squeal on me?” you crossed your arms over your chest.

“I'm your mean ol’ big brother first, their king second.” 

“Oh fergy, you're really doing the most right now.” there it went again. Your voice of your mother coming out of your mouth. “you're just jealous cause I'm mother's favorite. Can't you just expect it. Ever since I came into the picture you've been trying to steal ma’ light! It's pathetic Fergus!”

“Oh can it will you! I'm not jealous of you, you little tart!” he snarled.

“well excuse me! I'm done here!” you turned to leave.

“wait! where are you going aren't you going to let me out?” he begged.

You turned to face him on more time, “I'm Sam girl first, and your annoying little sister second.” With that you slammed the door and returned to bed with Sam.


	2. Mother's Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You put your head on Rowe's shoulder. -She wasn't your kind, caring, always there when you needed her step mom, but she'd have to do.- and cried. She stiffened slightly not sure what to do. Feeling out of her comfort zone she pat your back hesitantly.
> 
> “There, there deary. It will be all right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaya Yaaaaaaay part two! As requested by you beautiful little ducks. I hope you guys like it! It's not to long and not to cray cray.

“Where could she be!?” Rowena paced back and forth. “what if her date was a crazy ax murder and cut my baby to pieces!?”

She looked at he phone once more trying to get a hold of Crowley, hoping he knew where you where. No Answer. Of course. “Some king of hell you are! The princess has gone missing and your fat lazy tuchus is sitting around doing nothing!” Rowe growled ending the voice mail.

 

You on the other hand woke up wrapped in Sam's arms, head in his chest. Shifting slightly to bring yourself even closer. Sam could sense you were awake. So being the lovable person he was, squeezed you in a bear hug. You laughed feeling warm and safe. Not that you need protection. You could very well handle your own.

“Good morning,” he kissed you.

“morning Sam.” you smiled.

Letting you go he propped himself up. “Not sure if you wanna check your phone or not it's been going off all night. It must be someone important.”

“My husband, and 20 kids.” you joked reaching of the edge of the bed and for your jean. Pulling your phone out the back pocket, “of course.”

He laughed, “So it is your husband and 20 kids.”

You clacked your tongue, “no even worse. My mother.”

“Oh! Oh my god well is she alright!?” Sam worried.

“Judging by the 6 missed phone calls, 6 voice mails, and 6 text messages, I'd say she's just fine.”

Sam thought about the number in his head. “uh- um… oh??? So uh, do you live with your mother?”

“Not really, but yeah sorta. It's more like she should up unannounced, going on about how my brother was a huge disappointment, not the ki-man she thought he was. See she was staying with my brother at his place till she should up at my place with her bags and forced her way in. Imagine my face coming home from work to find her in the kitchen cooking. My mother doesn't cook!” you looked at sam with raised brows.

“She sure sounds like a handful.” he laughed at your over share of information.

“She sure is, and half the time she ain't up to no good either. Like this one time-” you stopped realizing the uncomfortable look on his face. “ah- i should get going. Mother is probably gonna… i don't know.”

Quickly standing up from the bed you slipped on your jeans and gathered the rest of your things. Sam stood as well dressing his lower half. He had a small smile hoping to ease the awkward silence. “so I'll see you when I see you?”

“Um, yeah see you then I guess” you shrugged making your way to the front room.

Sam stood behind you trying to be a gentleman and see you to the door. “you can just keep the shirt. Looks better on you anyway.”

“oh, cool thanks.” you kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

》》》

 

Opening the front door to your home your mother stood there waiting for you dramatically crying. “Oh my little angel you're alive!” she pulled you into her arms causing you to drop all your things. “I was so scared something happened to you! I was bout ready to raise an army from the dead to go look for ya’!”

You patted her back. “Mother please… I not the mood.”

“Of course deary.” she whipped of her running mascara. “how was your date? I see you're wearing his shirt. Have you know class?”

“Oh how rich… coming from women who is queen of orgies.” you stomped over to the kitchen.

She held her hands to her chest. “I deserved that.” Rowena stepped behind you, “Mommy made you breakfast. I know you humans eat. So, I prepared a bagel with cream cheese and salmon. Your favorite.”

You sat at the table waiting for her to serve you. Rowena only knew your favorite foods because she bear them out of your father the moment she came into town… for good. Your father was a successful millionaire who owned a chain of fancy ritzy hotels. The kind your mother couldn't get enough of. Back in the early 90’s your mother hit it off good with your father. So good you were created. After you were born Rowena ditched you on your father's doorstep.

Rowe set the plate down in front of you then took an empty seat next to yours. “Now let's hear all about this date you went on.”

“what about it?” you took a bite out of the bagel trying to avoid any talk of the awkward situation that was this morning.

“Oh ya’ know, what he look like. What happened and did he have a big willie?”

You nearly choked. “Jesus! mom what the hell!?”

“well, if you're gonna sleep with the guy he better be worth it! No daughter of mine Is going to be snuffing a man with a cocktail sausage!” strange the things she used her mom voice for.

“Mother seriously his penis is none of your business!” you paused, smile growing on your lips. “But it was pretty damn big.”

“that's my girl! Seems this little apple didn't fall far from my tree after all,” she pinched your cheek smiling. “So was he a good looking fellow?”

You set your bagel down taking a moment to swallow the food in your mouth and picture his face. “the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Last night was amazing, the best night of my life really.”

She smiled, “should I be expecting you to run off on a second date then?”

“Not exactly…” You frowned.

Rowe grabbed one of your hands, “Do you need mommy to cast a wicked spell on him. Maybe a hair loss spell, or kill him?”

“no mom… please don't do anything! The moment I mentioned you he couldn't wait to 86 me! He told me ‘I’ll see you when I see you’ who in the hell says that!?” you Rolled your eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait you mentioned me and then he wanted noth’in more to do with you?” she scoffed.

“I mean he didn't exactly say that, but it was implied.” you studded her face for a reaction.

There she goes, “Well if you ask me it sounds like he has commitment issues.”

“you know that just based of the vague description I gave you?”

She nodded, “And judging by they way he changed his character at the slight mention of a mother he's not a family man either. You don't need him, he'd probably just try to come between us anyway.”

You sighed, of course she'd say something like that.

“what, I'm just saying! I'd hate to lose you again. I don't think my poor little heart could take it twice.” she dramatically whaled.

“Mother you're the one who ditched me on the door steps! How quickly we forget.” 

She huffed, “As if I had a choice! I did it to protect you!”

Rowena gave you the same song and dance she gave to your brother. Claiming the covenant was after her which left her little time to be a mother. She claimed it was best. Though she was running 800 years ago so as to why she felt the need to leave you was completely aside you. Although your life with your father and stepmother wasn't bad. They made up for the void in your life.

The only time you really saw Rowena was on Thanksgiving, and Christmas eve and even then it was to much to handle. Now she wants to make up for lost time and be family this time. At first you were ok with it but then she dropped a bomb on you. The brother bomb. You were excited to find out you had a brother then freaked out when you found out he was century's old then nearly died finding out he was the damn king of hell.

You were a 25 year old realtor who sold condos, lofts, and penthouses. Completely and utterly normal Un like your mother and brother. Not to mention you had a normal name Unlike Fergus or Crowley whatever he went by. Sure as a child your magic was unstable, but once you hit puberty everything was ok. You weren't Sabrina the teenage witch you were Claire from clueless and that was perfectly ok for you.

You liked being normal. You were never on the run from some hunter trying to take you down because you were a threat. People left you alone. It was a good simple kind of life and you couldn't be happier. Although it was lonely at times. That was the only sucky thing about your life. You couldn't get a guy to stay. If it wasn't some rich debonair that worked for your father, the guy never wanted anything to do with you. You were sad things with Sam went sideways.

You put your head on Rowe's shoulder. -She wasn't your kind, caring, always there when you needed her step mom, but she'd have to do.- and cried. She stiffened slightly not sure what to do. Feeling out of her comfort zone she pat your back hesitantly.

“There, there deary. It will be all right.”

You put your arm around her neck and continued to cry. “I'm so tired of being alone. What's wrong with me.”

She held you at arm's length. “Noth’in is wrong with you sweetie. You're perfectly fine. Men are just blind to your beauty. You have my eyes you know it's a gift not a curse.”

“Mom, am I gonna die alone?” you asked scared of her answer.

She laughed, “Nonsense girl, your part witch we've got spells for youth, and ever after life. You're going no where. Not if I can help it. Maybe it's time you learned a little magic.”

“I-” you began but we're cut off.

“Ah-ah-ah,” she shook her finger. “you're the only one worthy of being my apprentice. Oh in no time you'll be a legend just like your mother! We can even start are own coven of witches, and I be the leader and you'll be my second hand. How does that sound?” Rowena smiled.

You didn't have it in you to break her heart. She was so excited. “sounds like a plan.”

“Oh excellent! One step closer to claiming my title - er I mean being a family.” she kissed your forehead then shot up from her seat, “I'll just go grab my witches bag and book and we can start our first lesson.”

Just as she got up to leave the room your phone started vibrating. You looked at the call and didn't recognize the number. You studded it a bit longer before finally answering. “hello???”

“Uh, hey (y/n) it's Sam. Look about this morning I'm sorry I acted weird.” he chuckled sheepishly. 

You smiled looking down at nothing in particular. “it's ok. I tend to babble on when I'm nervous. Blurt things out. I've been that way since I could remember. Like this one time in the- see there I go doing it again.

He laughed, “it's alright. I think it's cute.”

“Really, cause it thinks you're cute too.” what in the world were you saying.

“hey if you're not doing anything tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner again.” he crossed his fingers in hope.

You squirmed in your seat, silently cheering. “I'd have to check my schedule. Nope all free!”

Sam to was silently cheering. “Great! Hope you're good at using chopsticks. See you at 8.

“see you then.” you smiled and hung up your phone running off to Rowe. 

She raised her fingers. “where's the fire dear?”

“He called me. My date from last night wants to take me out again and tonight!” you danced around.

She forced a pained smile and spoke through her teeth, “that's great, but what about our plan?”

“We've got time! The dates not till 8:00 pm and it's only 10:00 am. Surely you can teach me something in that amount of time?” you clung to her.

She raised a brow thinking of something. “I suppose I can teach you how to make witches brew.”

Over in the kitchen Rowena placed a deep silver pot onto the stove. Turning the knobs to high heat. She laid out an array of ingredients. Opening her spell book to the right page she handed it over to you with a smile. You looked at the spell before you.

“so what exactly is witches brew? I mean I read Macbeth but I'm still a little confused.” you poked at what looked to be tongue. 

Your mother smirked. “it's the base to any basic spell, and can cure the humans common cold in seconds. We just keep that from them as payback for the Salem witch trials”

“ooooh,” you pursed your lips.

“Now deary get started we haven't all day.” she nudged you.

You gave a nod reading how to put it together. Occasionally you'd pause and look at your mother for guidance. She would just smile and usher you on. You'd mumble the Latin whenever it called for you to. It was truly a weird spell. Pig's feet, head of a chicken, saliva from a woman with child, some other weird things, and the tongue of a sinner… because it's easier to find then the tongue of a Virgin. 

Shivering you said the last of the Latin and threw in the last pinch of powder. The disgusting liquid start to glow, then dulled back down. Rowena clapped her hands. “you did it! You made witches brew! Oh I'm a proud mama right now. I knew my little angel could do it!”

“I can't believe I did it,” you smiled. “That felt… awesome!”

“See, this is why I've been pushing for you to learn magic! Now imagine this feeling… the empowerment, the rush, all the time.” she leaned in to your ear.

You looked down at the pot, “I'll learn anything you throw at me.”

Rowe smiled evilly. “thats. my. girl.”

 

》》》

 

Going through your closet you picked out different options for tonight. The address to the restaurant Sam sent you were for a casual thai restaurant. It was a “anything goes” kind of dress code which made it hard for you to pick. You could go yogi, flirty, dressy, or sexy. 

finally you settled for flirty. You picked out blue denim shorts, a pink and white fitted baseball tee, and a pair of gladiator sandals.  
Your long hair was never a problem it was always styled the same, that Blake lively beach waved hair look.

Smiling happily you hugged your mother goodbye then left to meet Sam. He was already sitting at a table looking confident this time, and with two white roses in front of him. Sam grinned ear to ear as you practically ran to him. he hugged you tightly giving you a sweet kiss on the cheek. Taking your seats you immediately started talking.

“I'm sorry, again. I know I was kinda awkward this morning.” he rubbed the back of his neck.

You grabbed his free hand. “it's ok Sam really. I'm the one who should apologize. I should of never brought up my mother. If only I knew it was going to make you uncomfortable.”

“it's just, I don't have a mom. She died when I was only 6 months. And as far as meeting the parents of girlfriends… the last mother I met was 10 years ago and that girlfriend died. Then I had this girlfriend whose dad gave me a hard time. I left that one after it turned out her husband never died. Other than that my other relationships never lasted long enough, or they were weird.” he shrugged.

You squeezed his hand, “you'll never have to meet my mother ever. Trust me it's an honor not to. Brother… well… I have a feeling he's been around.”

Sam was about to speak till his phone started to ring. It was dean. “I have to take this. It's my brother it's kind of important.”

“totally understand.” you nodded.

Sam slid to answer. You could hear dean shouting on the other end. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. “Crowley did what?” he looked at you trying to understand your facial expression. 

You sat there awkwardly over hearing both ends of the conversation dealing with your misbehaving brother. God was he a pain in the ass. You felt embarrassed. How could the king of hell act like a 5 year old? Shame on him. He was ruining things for you by giving dean a hard time. 

Sam sighed hanging up his phone. He looked at you with a small smile.

“if you gotta go, you can leave,” you said annoyed.

“No, no, no! I can stay it's fine my brother can handle it. He's good at handling that Crowley guy alone. Besides I wanna spend time with you.” Sam grabbed your hand again.

You held onto it not letting it go. “Are you sure? Crowley sounds like he can be a handful.”

Sam smiled, “yeah, my brother deals with him all the time.”

If you were crazy you would say you loved him. Seeing it was only your second date it was probably best to keep it to yourself. Sam on the other hand was still trying to figure out who you looked like. Every time he thought he knew, he'd picture the person then realize he was far off. There was something so familiar about those eyes and he was just dying to know where he's seen them. Maybe just maybe it was fate after all.

Just like before, dinner went well. Sam invited you back to the bunker but this time the two of you were just gonna “Netflix and chill”. Highly unlikely that the two of you were just going to “chill”. Does anyone just Netflix and chill now and days? Who knows maybe there'd be no booty tonight. Doubt it.

While Sam was setting things up in his room, you excused yourself to the “bathroom” but really snuck into the dungeon. Surprise, surprise. Crowley was there still in the same spot as last time. Apparently since he wasn't cooperative dean didn't let him go. Could you really blame dean? You'd do the same thing too. The moment you met your brother you knew something was off about him. The king of hell wasn't that much of give away.

Crowley perked up then rolled his eyes. “oh it's just you. Go away.”

“I'll let you out.”

He smiled.

“IF you stop giving dean a hard time and keep your mouth shot. You don't know me, I don't know you. And DON'T tell mother!” you point your finger at him.

“Deal.”

You walked over to a table that had a bunch of weapons used for torturing. There on the table were keys to the handcuffs he was wearing around his hands and ankles. You picked up the keys and a shiny silver knife that you had no idea was called an angel blade. Walking to the edge of the circle you scratched up some of the paint, breaking the seal then uncuffing Crowley. He looked at you with a satisfied smile like he was going to reward you for your good deeds.

“Don't let mother fool you. I promise it won't end well. If you know what's good for you, you'll kick her to the curb like I did.”

You couldn't believe the audacity of him. “She's our mother. I'm not just gonna kick her out Crowley. You know it broke my heart seeing her cry the moment she came running to me, because you threw her to the wolves. Believe it or not she still has a heart. Yes I admit she's a handful, very pesky, and trouble… but she's still our mom and I love her. I get you have your problems with her, but I have none.”

“Fine, learn the hard way, but don't say I never warned you (Y/n).” he lifted his head. “oh and thank you for setting me free.”

In an instant Crowley was gone. Moving quickly back to the hallway, after setting everything in the place you got it from, you screamed. Screaming just like the girl you were. Tears streamed down your face. Sam, running like a moose set free into the wilderness, came to your aid gun in hand out of instinct. He pulled you into his arms looking around like crazy.

“(y/n) are you ok, what happened!?”

You made sure to choke on your sobs. “this- this man in all black c-came out of n-nowhere! H-he threatened t-to kill me i-I i-if I didn't keep my m-mouth shut.” you took a deep breath for dramatic affect. “he said he was the king of hell and he would find me if I told d-dean H-he escaped. I'm so scared Sam what if he finds me!? WHAT IF HE KILLS MY MOTHER!?” 

Sam held you close, kissing your head. “shh, you're safe I promise. He won't do a damn thing. I won't let him hurt you ok?”

You nodded still crying -like your mother- dramatically.

“Why don't you stay here for a couple of days just to be on the safe side huh? This bunker is the safest place in the world. We'll go right now to pick up a couple your things ok?” he stroked your hair protectively.

“Oh, thank you sam!”

 

》》》

 

“you're going where for how long!?” Rowena shouted.

“relax mah’ I just got into a little situation with Crowley, nothing to big and it requires me to be away for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it.” you smiled and shrugged.

Rowe sighed dramatically, “I knew your brother was behind this! That no good Fergus getting my precious little angel in trouble! Perhaps I should pay him his dues!”

 

“relax mother, your overeating! ‘sides this gives us some time apart to be our own person. I mean I don't like this anymore than you do but, it's only two days. You'll be fine, I'll be fine and hey when I get back we can focus on my lessons just the two of us. No distractions, and no dates. My complete and undivided attention.” 

She gave a hopeful smile as she followed you to the door. “you mean that?”

“of course, now goodbye mother I love you.” leaning in you kissed her cheek.

“oh, I love you too deary.” she hugged you tightly before shooing you out the door. Rowe watched you from the window, smile fading when realized who it was on the car waiting for you. “that no good winchester! First Fergus now my little angel!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Care for me to continue???
> 
> Let me know what you think should happen next.
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Mother's worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “well not any more were not. i want nothing more to do with a selfish bitch like yourself. let's see you last without me! you think that winchester boy’s going to want you once he learns what you really are and where you came from??? we'll see who you come crying to then. dont say i didnt warn you (y/n)” she cried out of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... here's part 3. I literally just wrote this. So sorry if it sounds funky!

Rowena's worst nightmare was coming true. a couple of days turned into weeks, and a couple of weeks turned into 6months! she was tired of you excuses! you'd come around for a couple of hours then disappear to work and never come home. your daily phone calls turned into every once in a blue moon texts. you were slipping away, and she wasn't happy about that.

you on the other hand were over the moon and falling madly in love. it was honestly going to only be a couple of days away at the bunker, but sam had such a great time with you around that he asked you to stay for the rest of the week. even dean enjoyed having you over. it was nice having an uplifting spirit around the place. after the week was up sam just asked you to stay again. happily you obliged. somehow it turned into moving in with him.

the best part was he had his job and you had yours. he’d be gone for days even weeks on end, and would return to you in a rush. he'd make up for lost time and make it really count. Sam loved coming back after a long hunt knowing you were there waiting for him. everything that could go wrong on a hunt would be forgotten the moment he'd stepped through the door and hold you in his arms.

sam and dean had gotten back from a short hunt. like usual sam would scoop you up in his arms, and kiss like it was the last time he'd ever kiss, you, then you'd hug dean. the only thing different this time was dean looked a hot mess. his face was flushed, nose was raw, and his eyelids looked heavy. dean had caught something while they were gone. he didn't want to admit it but the poor thing was sick. he'd gotten sick the second day away, and wasn't able to shake the nasty virus.

thankfully you knew the one thing that could help, witches brew. of course you weren't going to just come right out and say it. so, being clever about it you told them you had a special remedy that could do the trick! sam had already tried just about everything to help dean get better but nothing worked. he wasn't sure your “remedy” would work any better than the things they tried. little did he know, the difference between you and him was a little bit of magic.

kissing sam good bye, and waving to dean, you grabbed your witches bag your mother gave you and headed back home to pick up the spell book. this was perfect for your mother. it was time for her to get you back. rowe was going to stop at nothing. she was plotting, and planning thinking of ways to get through to you. lucky for her today you was stopping by. she sat patiently in the front room waiting for you to walk through that door.

“mother im home! i just came to grab the spell book.” 

rowe sat there one leg crossed over the other. “i think it's time we had a chat.”

you rolled our eyes. “mom now isn't the time. i really can't stay long!”

she stood up ready for the argument. “Then when is the time!? you're never home any more. you don't call. you hardly text. so please tell me when you have time! i miss my daughter!”

you swallowed, feeling guilty. “i've been busy you know that…”

“Busy!? busy doing what, screwing that Winchester!?” she laughed.

“No, i've been at work! Sam isn't the only thing i'm doing!”

rowena didn't seem to happy to hear that. “you're letting him come in between us. hes tearing us apart. destroying our family! i will not stand for this!”

the audacity… “oh my god mother really!? sam isn't to blame for anything! as far as i'm concerned there never was a family bound between you and i! you have no one to blame but yourself! you're a horrible mother! an un fit one too! what kind of mother abandons her children!? to run? from what!? all you did was live the life of a whore! screwing anything and everything!!! fergus was your mistake, but i could have been your redemption, but no you chose to do the same thing you did to him, to me!!! we. are. not family.”

“well not any more were not. i want nothing more to do with a selfish bitch like yourself. let's see you last without me! you think that winchester boy’s going to want you once he learns what you really are and where you came from??? we'll see who you come crying to then. dont say i didnt warn you (y/n)” she cried out of anger.

when you got back to the bunker Sam Could tell something was wrong. when he tried to ask you, all you did was brush him off and kick him out of the kitchen. quickly making the witches brew, you poured it into a mug for dean. before you gave it to him you hid everything in your witches bag and locked it with a spell used to keep people out of it. it was the only other spell you knew. it was the only one keeping your secret.

walking over to the library you handed dean the mug. he was slumped over the table holding his head. weakly he took the mug and thank you. you stood there watching him drink it fast. he set the mug down and looked at you. sam was amazed how much better dean had looked instantly. his color had returned, his fever was gone, and all his energy was back. 

“son of a bitch… it worked. what the hell did you but in here????” he raised a brow.

you laughed nervously. “my love”

dean blinked slowly. “ well your love taste like chicken wrapped in bacon. i could get used to it.”

sam gave dean a dangerous glare of i-don't-think-so. his brother only laughed and shook his head. feeling relieved you walked over to sam and sat in his lap. happily he held. you and sam sat like that for a while till he decided on getting up and taking you to the room the two of you shared.

 

…

 

it had been 6 montes since you had seen or heard from rowena and a year since you had moved in with sam. it worried you a bit knowing your mother ad been quiet for so long. you thought for sure she would call you or send someone to find you but she didn't. you knew she was up to something but you didn't know what. there was no way she was just sitting there peacefully. that wasn't the way rowe worked. when things didn't go her way she'd get ugly. destroying and taking anything she wanted.

tonight was a special night for you and sam. it was your 1 year anniversary, and that's all you wanted to think about. things were going to go perfectly, and sam was going to see it through. he had made reservations at very nice restaurant, and got tickets to a play the two of you had been dying to see. he executed a perfect plan, schedule and surprise.

you had no idea there was a surprise, but you figured he was going to do something amazing for your one year. you really hopped it was a puppy. since you moved in all you could do was talk about getting a dog. sam wanted one too. he was really good with dogs, but never got one because dogs were a huge responsibility and neither of you at the time were ready to be parents.

though lately Sam had been talking about dogs. every night while the two of you were laying in bed he'd ask what kind of dog would you get if you could get one or what you'd the two of you name your puppy child. he seemed ready to step up and be a dad, and you were more than ready to be a mom. you were crossing your fingers and praying like crazy that sam got you a puppy.

the two of you sat at the table enjoying the dinner. so far things were going great. it was nice to have a night out that wasn't interrupted by something crazy. sam held your hand across the table, and stared at you lovingly. he never thought he'd feel this way again about someone. he was happy to have finally found a normal human girlfriend for once.

Sam smiled at you. “I've got a surprise for you.”

“is it a puppy!?” 

he chuckled, “Nooo.”

you gasped, “Two puppies!?”

“N-no?” he shook his head.

you sat back and pouted. “ no puppies.”

“its better than two puppies.” he winked

“what can be better than two puppies… OH MY GOD- You got me a basket of puppies!?” you squealed.

sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No, (y/n) it's not a basket of puppies. there are no puppies.”

you whined.

Sam held your hand tighter, “(y\n), there's been something i've been thinking about for awhile now… and to say this isn't the right moment would be far from the truth. since the first time i met you, there was something about you that was so familiar, a feeling that i couldn't shake. your eyes, there was something about them. i thought i had seen them somewhere before, but now i know the reason they're so familiar is well… your my soulmate. you make me so happy. you make feel things i haven't felt in along time. (y/n) i'm so madly in love with you. will you-”

“Ah moose there you are!” crowley shouted interrupting sam.

you groaned “Really Crowley!!!???”

sam looked at you strange then turned to your brother. “Crowley what the hell are you doing here?”

“it seems my mother is up to no good, and i need our help.” he leaned on the table.

“why are you yell me this? why aren't you telling dean?”

you hovered on the table, “yeah why aren't you telling dean!?”

crowley glanced between you two, “because she has dean.”

Sam let go of your hand and scrambled to his feet. “What how!?”

crowley shrugged putting his hands in his pocket. “beets me the bitch is crazy.”

“(y/n), baby i'm sorry but i have to go. i'll explain everything when i get back. i think it's time i tell you what i do for a living. i'm sorry i kept this from you. i promise i'll tell you everything later.” Sam turned to leave with crowley.

standing you reached for his arm stopping him. you hated yourself for doing this but you had to. “Sam, take me with you.”

“No! absolutely not! (y/n) this is serious. i can't take out with me,” sam protested.

you took a deep breath holding back your tears. “You need me. Sam please take me with you. just trust me.”

crowley stood forward. “She's right moose. let he come with us.”

sam looked at the ground think to himself. “alright, but stay in the car, and no matter what you here don't leave the car ok?”

you nodded biting your lip.

Sam sped to the location Crowley was directing him. once there sam kissed you. getting a good look at you as if it were for the last time. crowley turned to you waiting for sam to leave. he leaned in from the back window.

“your foolish for doing this.” he pitted you.

tears slipped from your eyes, “i know”

you sat back taking a deep breath. you waited for a bit trying to get a hold of yourself. there goes your relationship. waiting long enough you exited the back of the car, and marched over to the abandoned building. you followed the sound of arguing, leading you to what looked like a cellar. there dean was wrist chained above his head, and looking beat up. rowena threw sam and crowley across the room. their bodies smashing into boxes. you dashed for the center of the room.

“MOTHER STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!”

she looked at you with a sick smile. “well if it isn't my bad seed. how are you deary? it's been awhile.”

dean squinted at you, “wait- this bitch is your mother!?”

Sam collected himself standing behind you saying nothing. he only watched in shock. mouth hanging open. you nodded your head looking away.

“thats right this one right here is my ungrateful little brat!” rowena scoffed.

Dean looked at you. “That means-”

“correct squirrel, she's my sister.” crowley dusted himself off.

“(y/n), t-tell me their lying.” Sam approached you.

at this point you were sobbing. “i wasn't going to ever tell you. the moment i figured out you were a hunter i knew i could never tell. i knew you'd accuse me of being like my mother and brother. you'd probably kill me.”

“she right. you too idiots would of jumped to conclusions. i'd hate to say it but this one has not a wicked bone in her body. ashme really, she could of been of good use. pathetic even. she's human.” your brother sighed.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “oh hush Fergus! Don't be so mean your sister!”

“that explains why she looked so familiar sammy, because she's related to this bitch!!!” Dean shouted leaning forward on the chains.

“Shut it!” she pointed her hand towards dean, causing him to scream in pain.

You ran at her grabbing her arm. “stop it! Leave him alone!!!”

“let go of me you brat!” rowena shook her arm trying to free it from you. Angrily she threw you to the ground.

Sam ran to your side, helping you sit up. You pushed your hair out of your face and looked up at sam. He looked at you in disbelief and disgusted. Sam pushed himself away from you. All he could see was a younger version of Rowena. Any uniqueness you had was gone. You reached your hand out to him. Sam only looked away, standing leaving you on the ground in tears.

Crowley frowned. He hated feeling things, and he especially hated feeling sad. Seeing his sister there on the floor completely heart broken was crushing him. He growled swiping his hand in Rowena direction sending her flying into the wall. Rowena tried to pull herself free but Crowley only tightened his grip on her. Crushing her throat. “You're a pain in my ass! Get out of here now or I'll kill you myself!” He let her go.

Rowena took one more look at, smiling then disappeared. Her job here was done. Sam ran to dean helping him out, keeping him from hitting the ground. Dean looked over at you with pure rage, like he was about ready to murder you. Your face was making the mark of Cain itch. Sam held him back from ripping you to shreds.

Crowley stuck his hands in his pocket walking next you, but looking at the boys. “Go easy on her. Try not to kill her.” in the blink of an eye he was gone too.

There was two things Dean hated most, Liars, and witches. And to him you were both. “you son of bitch! We let you in our home!!! Lying bitch! Sam let me go!!!”

Sam held dean to the wall. “no, dean stop!”

You slowly rose to your feet. Shaking and in tears. “I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Sam please don't hate me. Sam I'm so sorry.”

He strained his neck looking at you. “(y/n) just stop.”

“Sam please listen to me.” you moved over to him and dean.

“Don't- (y/n)”

You didn't listen.

“PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH ME- just… just get the hell out here.” he looked away from you.

“But sam- i love-”

“Shut up. Don't you dare say a damn thing to me. Just leave before I let go of dean. Just get out!!!” he shut his eyes.

You felt your heart shatter. You couldn't believe your ears. Picking up the bottom of your dress, you took off running. Where to? 

Anywhere but home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More??? Lemme know.
> 
> Xoxo


	4. A daughters happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I was working on my other series burning house. But here you go my beautiful gossips.

breathing heavily, you stopped in front of your fathers grand hotel. it was the only place you could think of going to get away from it all. bear foot and freezing, you entered. style andreas tears stained your cheeks. There at the front desk was your father himself checking the systems. 

He looked sensing your presence. “(y/n), Sweetheart what are you doing here? Are you ok?”

You took a deep breath standing up straight trying not to look broken and said, “room please.”

“of course pumpkin.” without a second thought your father handed you a key card to one of suites.

Taking the card thankfully, you made your way over to the glass elevator giving him a small wave. You needed a shower and room service right about now. It would fix anything but it was a start. It would take a lot to undo what just happened.

Once out of the shower you dressed yourself In a robe and made your way to the sitting room. To your surprise Crowley was standing there with a somber expression painted on. He said nothing. 

“Crowley, what are you doing here?” 

He shifted his weight a bit squinting his eyes then relaxing them. “How are you feeling?”

“like death is the answer,” you said.

He pursed his lips. “if that's the case you might as well come work for me. Throwing your life away is pointless.”

“Crowl-”

He held a hand up hushing you. “I was only kidding. I know you're too good for that. Any fool can see that.” crowley moved over closer to you taking a seat. “Moose… he's an idiot. He acts like he doesn't have secrets of his on. He let Lucifer out of his bloody cage! You know how hard it was to put that attention whore back in!? Granted moose put him back… but he shouldn't have acted so hard on you. After all you were the woman he loves or loved. It's Dean that truly has a problem with you. He hates witches and being in the same blood line of one -especially being relate to the biggest pain in ass- is enough to tarnish your reputation to a winchester.”

You sat across from him pouting on the verge of tears again. “why does it have to be this way? I did nothing wrong! All I did was keep apart of me to myself.”

“that's how it works with them your not aloud to keep any information to yourself, only they can. Dumb and dumber act like they're entitled to a one way street kind of life because they don't have a mommy and daddy and have an angel on their side. They think they're the only ones with scars and burdens. Other people suffer too, even though at times it's my doing.” he adjusted his blazer a bit proud.

You cradled yourself. “I just wish they could see I'm not like her! I'll never be like her!”

“the odds of that are slim to none. They're set in their ways.” 

“I know, but…” You paused.

“but what?” he raised a brow.

Head in hands you sobbed, “I love him.”

Crowley sighed, “I know that and I'm sorry, but it's not the end of the world.”

“to me it is.”

“If he's half the moose I think he is, he'll come around. Sam doesn't just end things so suddenly without a final verdict. You've given all of you to him and loved him unconditionally and never once questioned where it was him and his brother would run off to. He's not going to let that go and get over you with seeing you at least one more time.” it was almost comforting to him being so brotherly to you.

“you think he will?”

Crowley stared at nothing in particular. “Oh I know he will, and when he does-” he turned his gaze to you. “hellooooo take on look at you and realize he's not gonna want to give this up. He's not going to lose the love he found.”

“but what if he doesn't come?”

“then I'll make him,” he leaned forward in seriousness. 

You looked down at your hands speaking, but when you looked up Crowley gone. You sat there letting everything he said to you sink in. Maybe Crowley was right. Maybe sam would see the light, and come back to you. But what if he didn't? What were you going to do then? Just move on from the best thing to ever happen to you?

Somewhere in between deep thinking and crying you had fallen asleep on the couch. You dreamed of particularly nothing. No nightmare no happy ending. It was almost as if you didn't dream at all. You'd give anything to see his face again even in a bad dream.

You were awoken by the sound of your hotel door being open. Nearly Half asleep you sat up calling to whoever it was. “Sam?”

“N-no ma'am, your father sent me up here to deliver you breakfast.” a nervous teenage boy wheeled a cart over to your side.

Slowly adjusting to the light you looked at the cart. “thank you, I'd tip you but my purse seems to be missing.”

“oh no, ma'am don't worry about it your mr. (L/n) daughter.” he awkwardly bowed then turned to leave the room.

You picked at the food, not really in the mood to eat. There was to much on your mind, and the thought of eating breakfast that wasn't made by sam, didn't seem appetizing. He had spoiled you the best he could and fancy eggs didn't cut it. You were a down to earth princess, not a real housewife of Beverly Hills. Pushing the cart away you got up to look for your purse. 

Thinking about it you didn't remember running with it, and the last place you had it was… in the backseat of the impala. Dean had let sam take baby seeing he wasn't planning on going somewhere. Knowing dean he probably found it, went through it, then tossed it in the trash finding out it was yours. It made you mad. The thought of him throwing your Louis Vuitton purse away like it was a cheap coach bag.

You were homeless, carless, clothless, and purseless. Thankfully your father -was a millionaire- loved you very much. He didn't want his little girl out on the street son he let you have -lots of money- the penthouses suite at the top of the hotel. You tried to get the thing you needed instead of wanted to fill the hole in your heart. You tried that and it didn't work. Buying a basket of puppies wasn't the answer.

Sadly you gave them away keeping one for yourself. He was a tiny little gold labrador retriever puppy named Pongo. After watching 101 dalmatians over 9,000 times with sam, pongo just seemed to be a good name. He made you happy. He needed you, clung to you, and followed you everywhere. You were his mom and he was your son. Maybe he was the cure to your broken heart.

 

》》》

 

Sam sat on the edge of his bed. It had been a month since he'd seen you and boy was he hurting. He tried just about everything to get you off his mind. He did his best to convince himself that you were a bad person but couldn't bring his heart to justify you as that. You were a kind loving person who never gave him the benefit of the doubt.

He sighed heavily, picking up a picture from from the night stand. It was of you. The picture was your senior portrait from high school. Sam fell in love with the photo the first time he saw it. To him you looked like a young movie star. Seeing how much sam adored the picture you framed and gave to him as a Christmas gift. It was the best gift you'd ever gotten it.

When he first left you all he could see was a younger Rowena, but he could never bring himself burn it. Sam loved it too much. He loved you too much. Torching it was easier said than done. Dean had offered to do it. Saying he had no problem in flaming your ass, but sam only objected.

It was to precious to him. He cherished it way too much. Parting with the picture was unbearable. He only wished you were still here. Setting the picture back down he looked over to the now empty bed side, remembering what it looked like once, having you there asleep. He ran his hand over the cold forgotten side. 

Dean walked in annoyed. “Come on sammy are you just gonna keep moping over her or are you gonna grow a pair and get over her. I don't like all this emotion stuff. If I see you cry one more time I'm gonna galge my eyes out man!”

“Shut up dean, it's not easy getting over her that fast. I just really thought she was the one.” sam swallowed the lump in his throat.

“seriously sammy again with the tears!?” Dean whined.

Sam through a pillow the hardest he could, “just get the hell out!”

“whoa, whoa, whoa, sammy calm down dude, You did this to yourself not me.” he held his hands up in defense.

Sam shot up to his feet. “What dean are you kidding me!? You wanted to kill her!” 

“i would of gotten over it-” he gestured towards himself, “which I did!”

“Dean are you kidding me right now!? I gave her up for you!”

 

“Sammy I didn't make you do it, you did it on your own. (Y/n) is on your hands.” Dean shook his head.

Sam looked down at the ground breathing heavily. Replaying that night the learned your secret. “Tell me I had to. That i gave her up because she was no good. Tell I destroyed the relationship because she was a lying witch who was trying to kill you.”

Dean's face got serious. “I'm sorry sam. I wish I could say that, but I can't. I had a heart to heart with crowley. Well she's a damn good catch.”

Sam gave up fighting the tears. He nodded holding his breath. “right, of course.”

 

》》》

 

Sleeping soundly in bed dreaming peacefully, you were awaken by the small yapping of your son. You pulled the covers over your head using or other hand to push him away. Pongo jumped around whining wanting his mommy to wake up and play with him. Giving up you got out of bed and took pongo in your arms carrying him over to his food bowl.

He wagged his little tail while loudly Munching on his kibble. He was a messy eater and would get his food all over the floor. No matter how many times you'd tell him to keep his food in the bowl he wouldn't listen. It was in ear, out the other with him. Your son was a handful at times but it was worth it.

Pongo was really spoiled. Every week you'd take him to the pet store, and he'd got to pick out one toy. Two if he was being good, and got a special treat. He was living the life and you could tell you loved it. He even had a doggy stroller for when you'd go for a jog and knew he couldn't keep up. Pongo loved walks, but his little self would get tired fast when running to stay by your side. Once he was fully grown you knew you'd be the one struggling to keep up with him. So you took advantage of him being small.

Today you decided to take him to the park. He need to get some exercise after all the table food you'd given him. He loved your leftovers. It wasn't good for him but you couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes. You were never really good at saying no to them. Even when you know who would use them on you.

Like always it took you 30 minutes to get to a park that was right up the street, because everyone wanted to touch pongo, and he wanted to eat every leaf saw on the ground. Finally at the park you stopped to check your phone. Pongo tugged on the leash excited by a falling he saw fall in the distances. You looked up at him tugging him back. “son, wait a second!”

Pongo whined pulling harder on the leash. Completely unexpected, his leash slipped from your fingers, and took off running. You groaned watching him run. “PONGO!” you chased after him calling his name for dear life. Today of all days he chose to be a star athlete. He out ran you disappearing off in the distance. 

He stopped, sniffing a stick picking it up in his mouth. The stick was bigger than him but he didn't care. Pongo trotted happily on his own with his stick, through the park. He looked left then right watching others as he walked on by. Pongo spotted a tall man walking in his direction, so he natural sped up to show the man his really cool stick.

Sam stopped bending over to pick up the little puppy who was on his own. “hey buddy, where's your owner?”

Intrigued, pongo dropped the stick to lick Sam's face.

Sam smiled snuggling the him. “let's go find who you belong to.” looking around for someone who looked frantic and sad he treaded on. After 30 minutes he was ready to give up. No one seem to be missing a cute fluffy puppy. Sam was ok with taking him home if he needed to. Chilling on a bench pongo laid back in Sam's arms relaxing without a care in the world. He loved being carried like a baby.

Groaning in frustration you stopped. It was taking a lot not to cry. You turned your head to the right spotting something fluffy and yellow laying back. You sighed happily and jogged over to him. “pongo!” he picked up his head recognizing the sound of his mother. He wiggled around in Sam's arms. Sam set him down holding on to his leash. He followed pongo to you. Slowing down realized it was you pongo belonged to.

You stood still looking up at sam. He looked just as shocked as you were. Pongo on the other was over the moon to see his mommy. He was pouncing and yapping. Sam swallowed nervously.

“uh- he's your's?”

You looked down at your son who was chowing and your shoes. “yeah, uh- he is.”

“what's his name?” 

“p-pongo,” you said trying not to break down.

Sam softly smiled. “just like-”

“101 dalmatians.” you nodded.

Sam's smile faded. He looked at the leash as he handed it to you. His hand brushed his yours as you took it back, send chills up his arm. He looked at you with big sad eyes. Trying to figure everything out. You slowly blinked lost in his stare. You wondered if he was looking at your mother or looking at you. Sam took a deep breath.

It had been a rough month for him. Between losing you, and trying to find a cure to the mark of cain he felt run down. “(y/n)... about-”

“No, stop. Really sam I hurt you. I lied to you. I kept the biggest part of my like a secret from you because I was scared to lose you, but I still did.” You frowned.

He shook his head. “you never lost me. You still have me. I can't pretend I never loved you or that you never you never made me happy… but I can pretend rowena's not your mom and Crowley's not your brother.”

A smile grew on your face. “I love you, So so much.”

“I love you to.” Sam leaned in kissing you passionately. “let's go home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I go on?
> 
> Xoxo, Gossip Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part two? Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll turn it into a mini series.
> 
> Xoxo, Gossip Girl


End file.
